Museum of Equestrian History
The Museum of Equestrian History Information Located near the edge of Canterlot, the Museum of Equestrian History serves as not only a museum of the ages, but also a research lab for the things donated. Exhibits The Founding of Equestria This exhibit contains old tools and various objects and factoids about the earliest days of Equestria. The things located in this section all date between the discovery by the three tribes, to the early years of Ponyville. This exhibit is very popular on Hearth's Warming Eve, as it goes into fine detail about the events that took place. Old Ponyville This exhibit is about the fouding of Ponyville by the settler Earth Ponies. It shows various tools used by the Earth Ponies and features various carts and wagons. It is mostly old journals and newspapers though. Ancient Ancestors This exhibit contains all the information about the ancestors of modern day ponies. Although most ponies prefer to avoid this horrifying exhibit. ((It's basically information about Gen 1-3 of My Little Pony)) Foreign Lands Perfect for the young adventurer or just anypony who wants to know of the world outside of Equestria. There are maps and many trinkets and tools from places far away. Mysteries and the Unknown This is an exhibit that's quite a mystery. Most of the objects in this exhibit are treasures and magical objects donated to the museum, that the museum has yet to fully understand. Some objects may be moved to other exhibits once the lab ponies understand the age they are from and their use, but most objects here are left unknown. Treasure hunters like to come into this exhibit to do a little research of their own. Some artifacts left here are: A crystal eye that stares back at anypony who looks at it. An odd door that cannot be opened, no matter how hard you try. An apple made out of diamon, which projects odd writing when you shine a light through it. Beasts and Creatures This exhibit is full of strange and exotic creatures, such as Manticores and Mind-Slurpers. Whilst the creatures are only replica's made of various materials, they have a realistic look to them and certain beasts such as the Griphon strike fear into young fillies. Excellent exhibit for children, as they can learn about which creatures are nice, which are just territorial and those that are just plain rude. The Research Lab This is where various scientists, geologists, cartographers and various other ponies from a wide range of professions come in to study new donations or anything they just don't understand. Many of the things learnt here are put onto the plaque's that are located around the museum, and certain, important, things are shown straight to Princess Celestia and Luna. Adventurers and Treasure Hunters are often visiting the research lab to donate or to check on research in hopes of finding a clue or hint to a new quest. Smoking Trails is a familiar face around the research lab, as her findings are often donated to the museum. Category:Canterlot Locations